Water and Fire
by Walking Tribute Directioner
Summary: Finnick Odair knew from the moment he saw her, that the girl on fire was something special. When the rebels brake onto the arena and all the victors and a few special people find themselves also stranded in the arena during the new rebellion, will sparks fly?Can katniss push past all that has happened to her and admit her feelings? Disclaimer- I dont own the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, some of you who have been reading my other story 'its a smokey haze' would have realised that it had been deleted. I did this because I had major writers block with it and the chapters that I could post were very short.**

**VERY IMPORTANT READ BELOW**

**Some added things to know about this story:**

**Katniss is like 17 and a bit.**

**Katniss has had to umm... 'sell' herself to cray, no-body knows though.**

**She has been whipped.**

**THIS IS A FINNISS STORY just had to clear that up.**

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

I had just finished talking with my tributes when our district escort, Penelope came to, as she would say 'fetch' us. I don't like her much. she is constantly trying to get my attention and it gets tiering, but I do have to keep up with the capitol flirt act.

We sit down and the reaping starts, but I'm just trying to figure out how we are suppost to brake into the arena. Me and a whole lot of other victors, mostly haymitch, have been planning a rebellion for some time now, and we are going to start it during the games. We are still looking for a symbol, someone for the districts to follow, but we haven't found one yet. It will most likely be all victors as one, because the capitol think they can trust us, when really we have been going behind their backs for years.

Im pulled out of my thinking when mags, the other mentor and my mother figure, makes a disapproving sound. I turn to the screen and see a 12 year old girl get called in district eleven. I can hear what must me a little brother or sister start to cry. _This is why we are rebelling_ I remind myself. After they pick their male, an ox of a person, they switch to district twelve.

You can see straight up that they are worse for wear. hollow cheeks, dirty and damaged clothes. The call the girl tribute 'primrose everdeen' and I see another 12 year old, pale with two blond braids, start to walk to the stage. I suddenly see a commotion coming from the 16 year old girls section and I hear a strangled "prim!". A beautiful girl with dark mahogany hair is running up to the girl and pushes her away. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" she yells out and the running commentary that as been going through the whole reaping stops. 'primrose' crying and the beautiful girl tells her to go find her Mum.

She slowly walks to the stage. "Whats your name dear?" Effie trinket, district 12's escort asks beautiful."Katniss Everdeen" the girl says in a surprisingly calm voice for what just happened. Then it hits me. she volunteered for her sister! thats unheard call the boys name and I know one thing.

I will meet katniss everdeen.

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

Well my tributes are dumb ass's.

They don't know anything and I find that after every session I go to haymitch and Joanna for drinks at the district 12 floor. I have had no luck seeing katniss but sometimes we will hear a blood curdling scream and haymitch runs away to her room, coming back a little later saying it was just a nightmare. I know all about them, I've had them since I won the games at the tender age of 14.

I think about her all the time and I find myself having to take cold showers after I wake up now. She takes up every thought and I dont mind. I try to think what happened to finnick odair, sex god of panem, but I remember that its just an act. Just an act to keep my family alive.

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V (in the morning before the games start.)**

****To say I'm not prepared for today is an undersatment.

Although, how prepared can you be for this sort of thing. The caree's are probably scared out of their wits too. I laugh at the image of cato shaking in his boots

I am nervous for what will happen to me and rue today. I made an alliance with her last night and we got to know each other. She is so much like prim it hurts.

Before I know it we're on the hovercraft getting our trackers inserted. I try not to flinch so people don't see me as weak. I wont give them the satisfaction. I comfort rue discreetly while she gets her's inserted. No need to draw attention to her, because I know I'm on the careers hit list. We are escorted to the catacombs where me and cinna say a tearful goodbye. We are lifted into the arena and to my absolute joy it has a pine forrest. I can even see some mockingjays in some. I see the bow and arrows and I know I will go for them to keep me and rue safe.

5

4

3

2

1

Let the games begin...

* * *

**Was that good? Should I continue?**

**I could still use some writing tips so p.m or review if you have any.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was bored so I thought, what can I do? then I said to myself 'Write another chapter for Titanium, duh!' then I realised that if people didnt like my story then this was a stupid idea, but rue is really speaking to me write now so I thought 'You know what rue, I think I will write another chapter'. So here I am, writing another capter for possibly no readers. Oh well, its better than watching never say never with my sister. Im listening to one direction right now to tune out Justin bieber, I just thought you would want to know. Right now I am really starting to question my sanity (btw there is this really good finnis fanfic by toritwilight504 called sanity). I think everyone who knows me knows I lost it long ago but still, I like to imagine its there. If wack shit starts happening in this chapter than im sorry but its just my temporery madness is writing this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy! (") - its a penguin :D. Oh wait I have a penguin joke, ok so what do penguins do in a race? they peng-win! I'm hilarious.**

* * *

**Rue P.O.V**

I'm on the plate and its slowly lifting me up. I do what katniss told me to do when the plate finally comes to a stop. I look for her and see her 3 plates away and she is looking at the forrest in absolute joy. She might be good with plants like me. I think of katniss as a big sister already and I trust her. I also see her eyeing the bow and arrow and I'm confused. She didn't touch them in training and I dont want her to get hurt trying to go for them. When it gets to the ten second mark I get really scared. I just repeat in my head what katniss told me._Go up a tree or climb something and I will come for you._ I say a sielent goodbye to all my family, just incase I dont make it out alive. The gong sounds and I do what I was told. I find a good tree and find its easy to climb. I do notice some tracker jackers in some of the trees though.

I don't like them, I got stung by one once and I was having horrible hallucinations about dead people coming to life and eating me, then there was another one about me and one of my brothers getting lost in the woods, then we find a house made of candy and a old lady takes us in but turns out to be a witch** (Ive been watching hansel & Gretel witch hunters and world war z)**

I see her grab the bow and arrows and goes for a back pack. A boy goes for it too and a gasp. I hear noise comming from under me and I see the boy from district 4 smirking at me with a knife in his hand, in thowing stance. I close my eyes and say my prayers but after awhile open my eyes to see that he as a arrow right through the pupil and katniss trying to get it out without throwing up. If it wasent so horrible and gross it would be funny. She is still trying to get the arrow without his eye coming out with it and eventually she does it.

"Hows it going up here little squirrel" she says as gracefully making her way up to me. I must say, I admire her.

"thank you for that kitty" I say. She frowns a bit at the name, but accepts it anyway.

"Anyting for you little squirrel" she says with a smile. I grin back, glad that she is here with me.

We look through the backpack. It had one thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of crackers, pack of dried beef strips, bottle of iodine, box of wooden matches, bit of coiled wire, night vision glasses, and an empty black water bottle. She also got a first aid kit and got some bandages out.

"What are they for, because Im a good healer" I say.

She smiles a bit before explaining that she has whipping sores and asked them not to do a full body polish, so she has something to remember home by. I don't understand because that would just be a set back in the games but I guess it has sentimental value.

"Do you think you could wrap it without falling out of the tree? I think it started bleeding again."She says with a shy smile.

"of coarse, you did save my life." I remind her. She just tells me that it was nothing, but I know it wasn't, I could see it in her eyes she didnt like it. I tell her this and she tells me how smart I am, and that she knew it was a good choice not to underestermate me. I just make a motion for her to turn around so her back faces me. She does so and im surprised of the number of lashings I count.

"How many?" I ask her

"75, but I passed out at about 50, so it was ok." I am amazed that she lasted that long, the most anyone has lasted in 11 was 40, and he was massive. While I wrap her back the cannons shoot, and I count 11. Oh how I wish I was home with my parents now.

It is soon night time and we agree to find water in the morning, but for now just sleep. We both get in the sleeping bag and she takes of her belt to strap us into the tree. I just think how lucky I am to be with Katniss.

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

Rue goes to sleep but I cant bring myself to. I ended someones life today. They had a family to get back to and I killed them. Sure it was for rue but still. It is just starting to become morning when I am startled a a massive bang...

* * *

**Good? I hope so :D**

**Reviews? I just love that!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :D**

**ummm I dont have much to say sooooo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

Haymitch didn't let me see katniss before the games. And it killed me to think that while I was with haymitch, she was just a couple rooms have planned the rebellion a little more and we decided to make it soon in the games so there aren't so many deaths. Today some people from district 12 and some other family members from different districts came and they are going into the arena to pick everyone up. We are going to stay the night in the arena then leave the next day. I think the capitol knows whats coming because my 'customers' have increased rapidly. Right now Haymitch, Joanna, Mags and I are watching the countdown to the games.

I see rue looking at katniss for some reason and I hear Haymitch mutter "I told her not to ally with the girl, she will get too attached" I know what he means. She could die before we take action.

Katniss is eyeing the bow and arrows and I am a little surprised. That must of been how she got her eleven. She checks where Rue is, trying to comfort her with her eyes.

The gong sounds and its chaos. Im just looking at the girl on fire. She gets to the bow before anyone else. _She looks so badass with it. Its so hot._She then picks up a first aid kit that was next to it. Then she goes for a back pack and someone else is too. She quickly shoots him with an arrow with deadly aim and joanna and some other mentors are suprised but I am not. I knew she was special. She scans the trees and runs up to one with my boy tribute and kills him quickly. I would of been sad if I had suspected he would survive the blood bath, but he has a one track mind. I notice something moving in the tree and the camera changes so we see rue in the tree. They go through the backpack and then she gets a bandage from the first aid kit

"Whats that for, because im a good healer" I hear rue say.

"Oh its just my whipping sores, I asked them not to do a full body polish so I have something to remember home by" she says.

Rue nods and gets to work. She pulls up her shirt and asks how many.

"75, but I passed out at about 50, so its ok" she says like its no big deal.

I go to ask haymitch why she was whipped but he said that he cant remember. He was probably passed out some where.

Most of them are asleep and we give them until morning. Thats when we strike.

We invade the game maker room **(I don't know what its called) **and create a big bang to wake the tributes and Haymitch announces over the arena "_The rebellion has begun, stick together, help each-other and stay alive."_

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

I hold on to rue and listen to the announcement" _The rebillion has begun, stick together, help each-other and stay alive."_

_Fucking hell haymitch, you could have told me before._

We just look at each other in shock and we hear cheering coming from the careers .

"What are you cheering about, you love the capitol!"I yell out as loud as I can and all the careers face me. Some in anger and some in shock to see me holding rue.

"We hate them more than you think, we arent just emotionless robots you know! now come down, they said to stick together!" The tank from district 2 says.

"how can we trust you!" surprisingly rue says this.

"All weapons will go back to the cornucopia, and yyou will just have to trust that we won't kill you in your sleep!" They yell back. I hear rue whimper at the suggestion

Me and rue hesitantly make our way down and join them. After we eat breakfast of dried meat and berries, rue says we should go around in the circle and say our name, district and hobby.

The blond bimbo from district goes first "Hi guys, my name is glimmer from district 1. I enjoy painting my nails " I try to stop myself from laughing at her name. We hear a crack to our left and we all look towards the noise. We see thresh and foxface come out.

"Can we stay with you?We thought we should stick together, strength in numbers right?" Foxface asks.

Before anyone can say anything I reply "sure, do you know where anyone else is?"

"no" That was thresh. I have a feeling he is not the talkitive type.

We stop the getting to know each other for now and we set up our tents just outside the cornucopia in a circle and an extra one just outside for storing our stuff and doing first aid. Since its still about 11 am I announce that I will go hunting.

"I thought we weren't killing anymore" foxface says

"oh, we aren't. Im going to go get some food and see if I find anyone" I reassure everyone.

I head of into the woods and slip into hunting mode and I manage to get a deer and a squirrel. I haul the deer on to my back and feel some of my wounds reopening, but food is more the time I'm heading back its about 1 pm. When I get back everyone is surprised at what I got but I just wave rue over to the first aid tent and ask her to re-wrap my back.

I cook up the deer for lunch and keep the rest in a cooler and we start to get to know each other again. To soon is it my turn so I go.

"Im katniss and I come from district 12. I my favorite thing to do is, hunting" I say.

"I thought you dont like to kill people." Rue whimpered.

"Oh no, I ment like animals." I say. I hear many sighs in relief.

After everyone is done we all retire to our tents. I suggest me staying in my own one away from camp because I have really bad nightmares and I scream a lot. They agree and we all go to sleep where I relive the day my dad died

* * *

**Long chapter :D**

**Review!**

**May the odds be ever in your favour**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, It means alot to me :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Rue P.O.V**

This past week katniss has definitely taken on the roll of Mum to everyone. She makes us breakfast, lunch and tea. She does get angery really easy though. Cato was whispering to clove how its wired how she came from a slum district and she pinned him to a tree with arrows and left him there for the whole day. I giggle just thinking about it.

Right now we're sitting in a circle on logs around the fire. Its about 6pm when we hear a growl coming from the forest. Katniss is searching for her bow when these mice-like things emerge from the forrest. They are about a meter tall and stand on two feet. There are about 20 of them. I run over to sadie, the district 4 girl who's 13. She found us 3 days ago and she's really nice. I see one of the mutts coming for us and we both get knocked to the ground. I close my eyes, waiting for death but it docent come. I open my eyes and im face to face with katniss.

She has a pained expression on her and I realise that she is blocking us from the mutt.

"HELP! KILL IT!" I yell to anyone desperately. The carees she our situation and gasp. They quickly kill it and katniss slumps down onto me and sadie. We get out from under her and I see we are covered with blood. Me and finch **(foxface)** run her to the first aid tent. Her back looks even worse and I come to the conclution the mutt must of been clawing at her back. Luckly she was passed out because this was going to be painful. I clean the wound the best I can With the water everyone brings me and go to work organising the shredded skin on her back. I then stich her back up and have to take her top and bra off. I quickly wrap a bandage around her torso, which is quite hard because she is very... curvy, and it almost looks like a strapless top. I would put a top over that too, even though she wouldnt need it, but I need to let the stitches and wound set. The bandage has little holes that allow it to set.

I get peeta to carry to finch and I's tent and smack him across the head when I see him staring at Katniss's barly covered chest. I roll my eyes._ Boys_

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

I wake up to a blinding pain in my back and I remember why. _I was trying to find my bow and arrows yesterday to kill the mutts when I saw one heading towards the girls. I did the only thing I could think of and fling myself over them. I fell the mutts razor sharp nails clawing at my back and the girls call for help and the clawing stops. I am trying to getting up when I fall into the sea of black._

Well that makes sense. I try to get up and bite my lip from stopping myself crying out in pain. When I stand I find that my legs are to week and I come crashing down. I guess I made a lot of noise because rue comes in and see's my limbs all tristed with silent tears running down my face._Damn that hurt! _She runs to me and helps me up.

"You can't support yourself because you lost too much blood. We need to get you eating, drinking and moving to you produce more blood." she explains to me.

We slowly make there way out and everyone looks at me in shock. I must look frightening, poor them. Cato just smirks.

"Well dont you look a treat sweetheart"He smirks. I feel a pang in my heart when he says sweetheart. I havent given myself time to think about how much I miss everyone, even haymitch. The one person I miss the most though, is someone who probably dosent even know me. I have never met him and yet I crave a simple convosation with him. I see him as himself, not the capital whore version. I admitted a long time ago that Im in love with finnick odair. I remember cato's statement and reply with,

"Well your no panty dropper yourself"**(I couldn't help it, I had to say that.)**I hear clove snort and she gives me a high-five. Me and her have gotten well really well. We are alot alike it turns out.

~A WEEK LATER~

I am able to move around normaly but I have to take it easy or I'll open up my stitches. I still make everyone food and clean the clothes. We were all sitting around talking when all the mokingjays go sielent and I know a hover craft has arrived. I signal everyone to stay back, grab my bow and arrows and go investigate. I am standing at the entrance and what comes out surprises my grately.

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

all the victors are waiting in the gamemakers room watching whats happening in the arena while we wait for a hovercraft to be avalible to go get the tributes out. Im pretty sure everyone knows of my massive crush on katniss. Joanna says that she thinks that they will be best friends when they meet from all the snarky comments katniss has been making. Once everyone was impersonating someone from the group and everyone had to guess. Katniss just stod up, posed, and said "BITCH IM MARVELLOUS!"I think we were all laughing for about 10 minutes.

When she jumped infront of the girls it hurt me so much to see her in pain. I think haymitch was crying. She snuck up on all of us and made us care, even Joanna was wincing. wanted to just go in there and comfort her and help her get better. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room saw Katniss when rue was wrapping her and I heard the boy from her district take a sharp intake of breath.

When they informed us that there was a hovercraft avalible we got all the victors and jumped right on, not noticing what the person was also saying. It took a hour to get there. The little invisible entrance to the arena opens up and when we go in it closes. We dont want any capitol hovercrafts coming in do we? We land and when the entrance opens we are greeted by Katniss's bow pointing right at us.

* * *

**That was one of my longer chapters yet!**

**sooo, um review!**

**may the odds be ever in your favour**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! once again its an isane person posting this chapter. I'm sorry but this happens late at night. Its like transforming into a werewolf but insted of a uman turnig into a werewolf its a semi-normal Fangirl into a compleatly insane person who likes to write fanfic chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

I am a little awe struck when I see finnick but my attention turns to haymitch. To both of our surprise, I fly into his arms. I feel burning in my eyes but I refuse to let the tears fall. "I dont even know wjy Im hugging you right now and nearly crying" I whisper to him. He chuckles and puts me down. I see other victors and realise this could all be a trap from snow. I slowly back up and I think it shows in my eyes because I hear Joanna mason, district 7 victor who I greatly admire, speak up."We're with the rebels brainless."

"How do I know?" I ask hesitantly. As much as I want to believe them I cant help but think that its just a trap. I know some of you wouldnt do that but I know how snow works, he could be threatening the ones you love." We all know snow is fucked, so why wouldn't he make the victors kill the tributes?" I say. I hear her whisper to haymitch to plan B so he presses a button on a controller. I see a person emerge and as soon as the come in full site a sprint to them and so do they. We end up a mess on the ground laughing.

"I missed you catnip!" gale says. I get what plan B is now. There is no way in hell that gale is going to go with snow.

"I hope you don't mind I brang some friends of mine and I hear a faint "when can I see kitty?"

"Posy!" I yell and run to her. I hike her up to my hip.

"How you bin posy, keeping all the boys in line?" I say and she giggles. I feel 2 great forces attaching themselves to me legs and look down to see Rory and Vick. I greet them both with hugs and because gale informed me awhile ago that Vick had a crush on me, I give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He blushes and i go greet hazel. She is like my mother and she is crying and now I'm crying and we hug. I also see Madge come out and I am pleasantly surprised. She is the only one who knows about what I did with cray and we got really close after I told her. We are like sisters now. We greet each other with hugs and I meet the victors and some of the other tributes families.

I immediately know I will get along well with Joanna and then when it comes to finnick I'm finding it hard to keep my voice steady. Madge notices and gives me a knowing look while a blush. When I got there I put my hand out for a hand shake and he grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. I feel sparks all over my body and he introduces himself.

"Shit, the others will be worried, lets go introduce ourselves shall we?" I say to everyone. We walk down to camp and everyone introduces themselves and posy asks where everyone will sleep. I just announce that I will set up another tent and we will end up with whoever else wants to sleep in that tent. By the time we are all organised all the younger ones are asleep.

"I'm bored, what can we do?" I ask. Everyone starts to think until peeta says,

"Katniss, can you sing, please" peeta begs.

"I dont know, I'm pretty out of practice and-"

"No-one cares catnip, your a wonderful singer."Gale says.

"Fine, but for this song I need to grab the guitar from the storage tent." I dart out and get then come back.

"I heard this song a while ago, its from before the old rebellion and I think its fitting." I say with a smirk.

**She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _[4x]_

She's just a girl and she's on fire

****I finnish and everyone looks at me wired.

"Am I that bad?" I ask. I knew I shouldn't of sung.

"Are you kidding, that was amazing!I didn't know you could sing!" Madge says and everyone agrees. I blush and go to my tent to try and get to sleep

**Finnick P.O.V This is when the hovercraft lands-**

When I finally get my chance to talk to katniss she puts out her hand for a hand shake butI pull her into a hug. It feels like fire all through my body and I never want to leg go but I do. After that we go meet the others and arrange the sleeping stuff. All the kids are sleep and peeta and gale ask her too sing.

She starts to sing and its the most amazing thing I have ever heard. She sounds like an angel. After she finishes she walks to the east of the camp, going behind the cornucopia.

"Why is she going there?" I ask.

"She sleeps there so she doesnt wake everyone up with her screaming." Peeta replies. I am angry that they are just letting her suffer through her nightmare's and I'm about to speak up when haymitch suddenly stands up.

"So you just let her suffer through it!" He yells. "Someone needs to stay with her to wake her up when she screams." he says in a gentler voice. That gale guy is about to stand but Madge quietly says she will go and follows where katniss went. We all talk a bit more before we all retire to out tents.

* * *

"**YAYAYAYAAYAYAY chapter :D**

**I have nothing else to say soo goodbye :)**


	6. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ

**I am so sorry for not updating! **

**I am so so so so so so sorry**

**I am currently updating all my chapters and adding extra different bits all over the place so you might want to re-read my story once I have finnished editing.**

**I will be updating as much as I can but I have school and homework's a bitch so that probably just be on weekends and when I have spare time.**

**Once again I am so sorry for not telling you sooner.**


	7. YAY

**I have updated the chapters now so I will be updating new chapters :D**

**If you have any ideas for the story then please tell me :)**

**This is really short so I will tell you a short story.**

**Well at lunch at school I was watching the best song ever film clip for the first time then I saw that there was a new catching fire trailer and then all through my next subject I was like shaking with feels. just thought you would want to know ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. im currently in need of a beta, as you can probably see in my chapters.**

**thats all I really have to say sooooo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Madge P.O.V**

I had to wake up Katniss 5 times last night and I am completely exhausted. She told me about each one of them and they were all about cray except for the first one, which was about her dad getting blown to bits in a mine explosion. Its currently 9:30 and katniss is cooking breakfast while entertain posy. I look over to gale and see him already looking at me. I blush and look down.

I see finnick staring at katniss and smirk at him. He just flips me the bird and continue to watch her. I really need to set them up. They both like each-other and katniss needs it from what she has been through. Katniss finnishes cooking eggs and squirrel and we all eat apart from finnick, who's just picking at his food. I look to find where katniss went and she is getting her bow and heading for the woods.

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

While I stare at katniss I think about last night. I heard katniss screaming so I was going to go to her tent to comfort her with Madge but they were already talking by the time I got there and what I overheard was horrible.

_*Flashback*_

_"What was it about this time kat?" Madge asked._

_"It was about cray, that time you found me in the ally way to be exact. He came from behind me and grabbed my hips and whispered into my ear 'you haven't came to my door this week, and you know your my favourite. We wouldn't want prim to get hurt would we?" By that time katniss was sobbing and I made my way back to my tent before they discovered I was there._

_Flashback over_

While I was staring I didn't notice Madge was looking at me until looked towards her and she was smirking at me. I flipped her the finger and went back to staring at katniss while thinking. What was this 'cray' person talking about and who was he? Once we have all eaten I decide to ask haymitch. I make my way up to him and I see him deep in thought. _Probably day dreaming about __alcohol._

* * *

**Haymitch P.O.V**

God I wish they had alcohol here but I guess we will be getting some when we get back. All I can think is beer, _cascading down a fountain, into beer lakes. mmmm._ I am just walking to a tent to pass out after I've had my fill of eggs and squirrel but Finnick is running up to me. _Great._

"What ya want kid?" I say, annoyed that he is delaying my nap.

"Who's cray?" and I immedently tense and want to go throw up in a bush at the mention of that sick basted

"What do ya want to know that for?" I practically growl. Why would little finnick know cray?

"Well I heard katniss say-" and he doesnt get to finnish because I am rushing to find Katniss to know what the hell she was taking about. All the nightmares last night and I thought I heard her yell out that son of a bitch. That girl is like a daughter to me and I am really hoping it isent what it sounds like

* * *

**A bit protective Haymitch?**

**story should get killed off.**

**May the odds be ever in your favour!**

**p.s I think im going to change my name on here so If it changes dont worry ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys :)**

**I know ur probably pissed at me because I haven't updated in forever and the last chapter was crap, but I am trying to get myself on a schedule for writing. I am still in need of a beta so if your interested pm me :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

As soon as we finnish breakfast I take to the forest, last nights nightmares still haunting me. I keep running until I reach a large pond, decorated with water lily's. The water is clear and I can spot some small fish in it. It smells of the forest at home. I lay down and think. My thoughts drift to district twelve. Gale had told us that they had bombed it. I start to feel silent tears sliding down my cheeks. Why does my life have to be so fucked up? _If only there was a way to escape all the pain._

I sit up, realising the way I can escape the pain forever. Just go in the water and never come back out. No-one would really miss me. I mean what am I really? Just a dirty little whore. I take in my surroundings. _This is a good place to die, it reminds me of the forest at home._ The tall, sweeping trees, leafy, short bushes and too my left I see a bunch of Katniss. As I slowly edge myself into the cool, clear water, I think of my friends and family.

I think of Prim, who's eyes are like the bluest of skies. Who's innocence was taken to early. The reason I got up in the mornings.

I think of my mother, who could heal anything but her broken heart. But even though she had abandoned me and prim, I still love her.

I think of my father, who I will be joining soon. His amazing voice that makes you want to laugh and cry at the same time.

tchI think of Madge, the only person I've told my deepest darkest secrets to. My best friend.

I think of gale, my other best friend, my hunting partner, my brother.

I think of Haymitch, who has been like a second father to me. A great person, despite all that he has been through.

Lastly I think of Finnick. I think of how easily I can get lost in his eyes. How strong he is, despite being so broken. How he has made me do something I promised not to do. To fall in love.

By this point I Have been underwater for about 40 seconds and my brain is getting fuzzy from being oxygen deprived. The last thing I register is a crash from my left and someone emerging from the tree's.

* * *

**Haymitch P.O.V**

People are giving me odds looks as I run through camp. I search everywhere but I cat find her. I stop for a moment and take a breather. Finnick stops next to me too, trying to suck in as much oxygen as he can.

"For such a wreck, your pretty fast old man." Finnick says with a smirk. I growl back and go back to finding Katniss. I see Madge and I go running up to her.

"haveyouseenkatniss. I say in one breath.

"Yeah she went to the woods." She says with her eyebrows raised, obviously wondering why Im running around looking for her. She points in the general direction and I hear finnick running after me while I try and find her. I crash into a clearing and I see her bow and arrow dropped to the ground. I look around desperately, trying to find her, when I see a dark shadow in the pond up a head.

"SHIT!" I yell. I knew something was up with her this morning.

I see finnick dive in to get her, dragging her out and start to kiss her? I try to stop him when I remember seeing this once. He is trying to get air into her lungs. I sit back and just hope that the girl makes it.

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

I chase after Haymitch. I see him dart into different tents and look all around camp. eventually he stops to catch his breath.

"For such a wreck, your pretty fast old man" i say smirking, coming next to him. He just growls and runs to Madge and asks her something. I realise this must be pretty serious since I haven't ever seen him speed walk, let alone sprint for 10 minutes. Madge points towards the forest and haymitch takes off again, me following after him. We crash into a clearing and I see katniss's bow and arrow sitting in the grass. I whip my head around, trying to find her.

"SHIT!" Haymitch yells. I turn to were he is looking and my stomach drops. I see a person shaped shadow in the water.

I dive in and drag her out. Half dead and she still looks like the most beautiful person in the world. I start to do CPR on her and all I'm registering is that I'm kissing Katniss everdeen, even if it is to stop her dying.

She starts coughing up water and I sigh in relief and she gets up. I am suspecting her to thank me or something but instead she shakily gets up and stops away, me closing following.

* * *

**Like I said up there I am still in need of a beta so yeah.**

**Reviews are pretty cool ;)**

**May the odds be ever in your favour**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey :D**

** I had a fangirl moment before... 32 reviews for 9 chapters! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The worlds just a puppy and the doors double locked,**_

_**so why you gotta worry me for?**_

_Holes - passenger_

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open and the first thing i see is a pair of beautiful sea green eyes and a glint of bronze hair. Oh my god. _FINNICK ODAIR IS KISSING ME!._ Yeah, it was to make sure I diddnt die but still. Suddenly I'm furious. Not at him, but myself. Furious and completely embarrassed. I'm mad because I let myself get caught and humiliated that the only boy I've ever loved had to save me. _Pull it together everdeen!._ I shoot up and stomp to camp, diving into my tent. He is just going to think I'm some suicide freak now. And he probably thinks I'm mad at him._ Like he'd fear, im just a little whore who he doesnt even know._

I cant believe I did that, try to take my life. I have to be strong for Prim, for my Mother. I walk back out the tent and immedently realise that was not a good choice. Everyone is looking at me with pity In their eyes. I fucken hate pity. I run into the woods and hear someone running after me. I scale a tree and go to the highest branch.

"Come down katniss" I hear HIS voice call up to me.

"I can understand that your angery at me, you wanted to die and I stopped you, but I just need to know why." He says.

"You would judge me" I say with a weak voice. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL!._ "Plus I just met you."

His face falls and I see him aurgueing with himself in his head. Before I know it he is climbing up the tree towards me. He settles on a branch a meter away from mine.

"I need to know why a beautiful girl like you did that." He says with a smirk, obviously the one he uses with the capital girls. I scoff.

"Cut the crap Odair, and wipe the capitol smirk of your face." I reply. His face expression is... impressed?

" Ok, fine. Why did you want to kill yourself?" He says bluntly but slightly comforting. I stay silent, I can't tell him. He'd be mortified that he even associated himself with me.

" Is it about cray?" My jaw falls open and I can feel tears briming in my eyes but I dont dare let them fall.

"How do you know about that?" I try to sound angry but my voice cracks at the end.

"I dont I heard you sreaming his name last night, who is he?" He says. I take in a breath.

"Cray is our head peacekeeper and girls they, for a little money, go to him at nights." My voice shakes and I can see suprise and rage in his eyes, his sea green orbs now a dark green.

" I was h-his favourite. He w-would seek me out, threaten poor p-prim if I didnt show up." Tears are streaming down my face.

" You dont have to say anymore if you want." He says.

"No I need to do this," I say and take a deep breath.

"Every one in the district thinks I was whipped because I was hunting but it was actually..." I take a breath to steady myself. " I haddent seen him in a week, and I can still remeber him cornering me in an ally way and grabbing me. He took me back to his place and the presidant was there and I-I-I-" I break down crying into the tree trunk.

* * *

**Finnick P.O.V**

I sit there compleatly still. She knew that my capitol personality was fake and now she is telling me that she has to whore hersef so her family is safe AND she had to do it with snow. I want to throw up at the thought of his slimy hands on her. When we get out of this arena I will kill that man.

I look towards katniss and see she is crying against the tree. I remember something she said.

" Did you say you hunted?" I ask. its illegal to go outside of the district boundrys isnt it?

"I dont want to cry anymore today so you can ask gale." she says and walks away. I now know a lot more about the girl on fire, hopefully thats one step closer to her liking me. A man can dream, right?

* * *

**Oh finnick, If only you knew...**

**I still need a beta sooooo yeah.**

**Im sorry that this is a short one again :(**

**Reviews are per-fect**

**May the odds be ever in your favour**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE BEEN A SHITTY WRITER BUT ITS THE HOLIDAYS SO ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE**

**I hate it when writers make awesome fanfics then dont update (wink wink nudge nudge to anyones story I follow) and now I'm doing it. (well at least I hope you think its good.)**

**If you want you can follow me on Instagram. eve_odair is my name**

**feel free to pm me or review me with ideas for the story, I have the basic plan mapped out but I need some inbetween bits.**

**I now have a beta :D**

**I'm going to start to do shout outs to the people who review cus I see other people do it and its nice to see my name up there :)**

**I have also had some people ask me to change the rating to M. I'm considering it but I will only do it if most of you want to.**

**The other reason I've had to delay my posting is beacause my fanfic got leaked and school. Its an experience that no fangirl wants to go through.**

**Thank you guys for your support :D**

**Here is everyone who is in the arena at the moment:**

**Katniss, peeta, foxface, thresh, rue, sadie (district 4 tribute, 13 years old.), clove, cato, glimmer, marvel, gale, posy, hazel, rory, vick, madge, finnick, joanna, chaff, haymitch and maggs (btw i totaly forgot about her sorry :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

Me and finnick head back to camp, where he tells everyone to pack up because we are leaving. I look at madge and see that she knows what I just told him.

_You alright? _she raises her eyebrows in question.

_Fine._ I shrug. She then starts smirking so I flip her off and start to pack up, doubble checking the tent. Once I have done that we all assemble in the middle again apart from Haymitch because he is the only one who knows how to drive a hovercraft. Finnick sits next to me and by the way everyone is looking at me they want an explanation, even little posy who only knows that I did something naughty. I look towards gale and see him fuming. _oh no._

* * *

**Haymitch P.O.V**

Once I regain my breathing ability I go to the hovercraft and turn it on for our trip back, we cant stay here for much longer. We have 4 kids, one old person and one alcohol free Haymitch. I start it up and a message comes up on the intercom from one of the rebel mechanics that got us the hovercraft.

~_if you didnt hear me while you were all getting on the hovercraft, there was only enough fuel to get you there.~_

SHIT. I check the fuel gage and sure enough its running on fumes. I turn it off and pace around the hovercraft, trying to get rid of some of my anger and the thoughts whirling around my head. _We should have listened! damn president snow. The thing with Katniss better not be what I think it is. I need a drink._

I walk back to camp and see everyone has finished packing. _their in for a surprise. _Theuy all seem to be in a staring contest with her so I save her and say "We can't get back."

All heads whip towards me

"what do you mean!" Cato yells and I smirk because spit went flying in all different directions. _real atractive Cato (note the sarcasm)_

He just demands an answer again so I tell them.

"You said It was still running on fumes right?" Jo says . I nod and she seems to consider this. Her eyes come in contact with katniss's and I can see they are both thinking the same thing

* * *

**Joanna P.O.V**

We all just stare at her in silent question._ Why brainless?_ She starts looking really uncomfortable when Haymitch's voice rings through the silence.

"We cant get back."

_WHAT!?_

"What do you mean!?" Cato yells. Gross, his spit flew everywhere.

"We only had enough fuel for one trip here, they tried to warn us but we all left before they could say something. The hovercraft is running on fumes and we have no way to get back." I process the last sentence. _Running on fumes aye?_

I look at katniss and I see she is thinking the same thing.

"You said it was running on fumes right?" I say and everyone looks towards me.

"And the hovercraft has a message thingy doesn't it?" Katniss says, adding on to my question.

"That is genius." haymitch says and turns towards katniss.

"Before we go, we need to know why exactly a certain someone decided to for a long swim" haymitch growls with a piercing glare to katniss. I almost feel sorry for her. _almost._

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

I look to finnick for help and he holds my hand, grounding me. I look for madge and when my eyes find her she makes her way to my side and holds my other hand. Everyone is looking at us weird and I send a look to hazle so she sends the kids away then comes back and sits down for my explanation.

"Our head peacekeeper, cray he-he pays girls for the night, and I've had to go there since I was 14. Then one day I got there and pre-president snow was there" Mixed reactions there. Haymitch starts swearing, gale gets up and starts to pace. Hazle starts crying, peeta looks horrified and Joanna has a similar reaction to Haymitch.

"How could you not tell me!" Gale yells. I shrink back a bit and I think finnick notices because he puts a protective arm around me. What has brought this on, I mean, I expected him to be mad but not this mad.

"Oh already whoring it up with someone else then I see!" He practicly spits while glaring at the arm around me. I feel Finnick tense up like he is about to hit him. Before he can do that Clove jumps him and pins him. Its quite surprising to see since she is smaller than me.

"HOW DARE YOU! you think that was easy for her to admit, think she wanted to go around telling everyone? then you make her feel worse by yelling!" She punches him in the nose and gets up to hug me. Everyone then joins in and lets just say, 15 people in a group hug is a bit squished

* * *

**Sorry Gale lovers **

**Finally a chapter YAY**

**It is a bit short though :(**

**May the odds be ever in your favour :D**


End file.
